In recent years, accompanying higher integration of a semiconductor device, a circuit pattern of an LSI element is becoming refined. The refinement of the pattern not only causes line widths from becoming narrow, but also improvements in dimensional accuracy and positional accuracy of the pattern. As for a memory device also, retaining charges are stored in a narrower region in small cells.
In recent years, as a technique to overcome such a thing, a ReRAM. (Resistance Random Access Memory) in which a memory cell is configured of a resistance-change material exists. The ReRAM can increase the integrity compared to a memory cell using a two-dimensional plane due to having a three-dimensional laminating structure. In accompanying refinement of the three-dimensional laminating structure, it is important to improve in driving power of selector devices and further reduction of off-leak current in the selector devices are required.